


This Game

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Games, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resistance, Seduction, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: A game of chess becomes much more when with played with Thranduil. A PWP short story between Erestor and Thranduil.





	

Calculating was one word that Erestor would use to describe Thranduil. It was almost unnerving how the shift of Thranduil's eyes from the chess board and then back to him could cause Erestor such unease. And Thranduil always did this just before he was about to make his move. Deep green eyes would linger on him, enigmatic and probing with a strange temptation that caused an irritation to rise within Erestor’s mind. And he minded to keep his eyes on anything besides Thranduil.

But before Erestor could place his piece to where he wanted to move it, he let his eyes meet Thranduil's eyes again, despite the warning that resounded within his mind. A strong fluttering rose from his stomach, as if his heart had dropped down into it. Calculating and irritating, Erestor thought, as Thranduil continued this strategy against him as their chess game continued.

Moving his eyes from Thranduil's face and then back to the chess board, Erestor knew that he had avoided that annoying smile that surely had spread across the other's face. It was exactly what Thranduil wanted him to see, but Erestor would not give him that satisfaction. But still, with his eyes glued to the chess board, Erestor found that his mind continued to linger on Thranduil's mouth, specifically those lips, that he knew was curved into that alluring smile that tempted him so. It was a new implanted element for him to ponder over, and would be added with the other hints that Thranduil had given him these last couple of weeks.

Erestor was not even sure why Thranduil bothered with him. Any other person would have long ago succumbed to Thranduil's charms, willingly giving themselves to that vivacious and alluring creature. But not Erestor, no. He knew that he was not above the enjoyment of receiving such attention. It certainly would have been easier for him to accept what Thranduil seemed to offer him, instead of this constant battle of fighting those flirtations. Instead, he feigned indifference. But even if this was his game now, Erestor knew that he had not fooled Thranduil, even as he tried to convince himself that he would not fall to Thranduil’s whims.

Instead of bright green eyes that haunted his days and nights now, he would focus instead on the pawn that he now gripped tightly within his hand. Erestor reflected in his mind on the carvings of the wood instead of on the eyes that were just before him, scrutinizing him, inviting him. It was just too much, and his mind hissed, for he knew that he couldn’t retreat.

The two had been playing this game of chess for an hour already, but as Erestor let his eyes gaze out to the balcony, he wondered about his calculations of the time that had passed. Perhaps it had been two or three hours already that had ticked away since they had started playing. Time seemed to slip into a strange distortion when he was with Thranduil. What should have moved with quick and swift passings, instead lingered, as if time was also trying to keep him locked by Thranduil’s side.

Before Erestor's eyes went back to the chess board, he looked back on Thranduil's face, and as he did, he could feel his own face flush. Devastating, Thranduil was now to him, for Erestor knew that there could be no redemption for him now. Somehow, Thranduil would win, and Erestor deep within knew that this was what he desired, even if he told himself otherwise.

He deeply inhaled before he made his move, and Thranduil's non-reaction didn't surprise him. In fact, Erestor wondered if Thranduil even had perceived his move at all, for his eyes held steadfast on him and not on the chess board. Erestor smiled, a reaction he made not because he was happy or pleased, but instead because he needed to do something to stop the annoying swell that was growing in his heart that steadily intensified with each of its beats. Louder the beats seemed to pound, as if they beat this way because of Thranduil. Of course it was because of Thranduil, Erestor cursed under his breath.

He hated him, he concluded, and he watched as Thranduil carelessly made another baffling and confounded move that annoyed him to no end. It wasn't the first time that Thranduil had done something so asinine this night, and Erestor almost glowered. Did Thranduil play this way just to mock him, or was it simply just to pique him, hoping that he would fall into unease with his confusion and annoyance? Erestor conjured up a new description for Thranduil. Maddening. It simply was madness that was keeping him here by Thranduil's side this night.

The way that Thranduil smiled at him was as if the other reveled in his knowing that he would agonize over the move that he had just made, and this annoyed Erestor more than he cared to admit. Even though he told himself to ignore Thranduil, he simply couldn't, just like he could not force himself to walk away from this game. Instead, he kept his seat, while he desperately tried to find the logic in Thranduil's incongruous strategy. And deep within, Erestor somehow hoped that he could keep the upper hand through this game.

Erestor silently cursed himself for ever agreeing to this game of chess with Thranduil. What had once seemed an easy solution to the problem that was Thranduil, no longer was such. This was to have been his victory, besting Thranduil in the game that came so easily to him, and then he could walk away from his tormentor in complete victory. But somehow Thranduil had found a way to unnerve him even on the chess board.

Erestor pondered on where to move his chess piece, as only thoughts about Thranduil spun within his mind. He was losing control he knew, and what once had came so easily to him, was now taxing with his uncertainty. Erestor simply didn’t know what move to make next.

"There really is no need to rush, for I am enjoying this time with you."

A rich and dulcet voice like the gentlest of breezes filtered through to him, and Erestor had to force himself to suppress a frown when Thranduil spoke.

Certainly Thranduil's words had been spoken to unravel him further, Erestor concluded, for they were effective. Far too effective. Dare he move with haste and in mistake end this chess game with his blunder, or should he linger on the pondering of his next move which would bind him to Thranduil's side longer? Erestor wasn't sure which was worse, losing a game he was the master of, or succumbing to the likes of Thranduil.

His mind now seemed to ponder the outcome of accepting Thranduil's advances, and he no longer focused on what his next move would be. As he let his mind muse over just what Thranduil truly meant to him, he dubbed Thranduil with a new word. Captivating. Silver-hair and bright green eyes were far more alluring than was chess strategy to him now.

What was this reluctance that gripped him? Could Thranduil really be as cruel as he had heard in whispers? Why was it that he fought the advances that were so free and obvious? They seemed sincere, but Erestor had heard that while Thranduil flirted, he never cared to follow through with his advances. No, he concluded. Thranduil was nothing but an empty promise.

Erestor watched with an almost outright annoyance as Thranduil stretched out, long elegant neck exposed and his long hair flowed around him. Erestor could feel his cock twitch just a little, heat slowly pulling to his groin. In disgust of his own weak body and feelings, Erestor pounded his piece onto the board, disturbing the other chess pieces which shook before they settled down to their places.

"Your move." Erestor heard his own voice quiver.

Thranduil moved his face back on Erestor, and he smiled wickedly. His eyes gleamed as if he had already had the victory of their game. In one fluid movement he had placed his chess piece at the spot that he wanted. Showing that he had not been disturbed in the slightest by Erestor's display of annoyance, Thranduil leaned back in his chair, and he kept his wicked smile on him.

Treacherous. Erestor’s mind hissed from within, for Thranduil was vexatious like no other.

"I think a break is what is needed now." Erestor realized just how absurd the suggestion was that he made to Thranduil, after he had said those words. Who ever took breaks in the middle of chess games? This wasn't sword play, nor was it work. This was a game. It was suppose to be fun and entertaining.

"I could not agree more." Thranduil replied, and he rose from his chair almost lackadaisically, which was a sharp contrast to the quick workings of his wit and mind.

Perplexing, Erestor dubbed Thranduil now, who had walked to the balcony, and he seemed to care not that Erestor had all the time in the world to plot his next move. Chess game forgotten as well, Erestor followed him, realizing now that he treaded on increasingly dangerous grounds. But he could do little except to follow Thranduil, legs lured on as if bound by an unbreakable thread that bound him to his side.

Cruel is what Erestor now thought of Thranduil, whose subtle charm by now had somehow enthralled him. He hadn't noticed anything special that Thranduil had done that was not unlike others who had cast their flirtations his way. But unlike those others, Erestor could not ignore Thranduil. It was most cruel that he could not dispel or dismiss such an irritating creature. But it was as if Thranduil had cast a spell on him, and he was now his captive. This wasn't like him, for Erestor was the one who was always in control.

Erestor frowned, and he hated that very thin line that separates love from hate. Love and hate were not two differing states of perception, but were instead wrapped together in the person that was Thranduil. It was easy to fall to the charms of someone like Thranduil. But Erestor was astute and he understood just how dangerous he was. Resistance would be his best defense, and he willed his detached facade to surface once again.

Annoyingly, however, Thranduil only just breached his defenses, willing into his entire perception his allure alone. His green eyes bade Erestor to look at him, and he did, for Thranduil had captured his full attention. Erestor simply couldn’t resist the likes of Thranduil.

"What do you fear, Erestor?” Thranduil asked of him. “Why do you not let go of these inhibitions that distress you so?"

"I fear nothing." Erestor sighed, not sure why he even engaged in this conversation with the one that he wanted so much to ignore.

“Shall I leave you to your solitude then, and forfeit this game?"

But Erestor could not answer Thranduil's question, even though he had just been given a simple solution to his torment this night. Letting Thranduil walk away would be so easy, and his mind would find peace this night. But yet, he could not send Thranduil away. He wanted him to stay. Was there any reason to keep resisting, or would it be best to just surrender to the unknown of this situation?

He studied Thranduil, who regarded him with a warm and inviting smile, features calm and peaceful. Enticing was all that Erestor could call him now.

Erestor's heart now perceived Thranduil less harshly, but within his mind, that word vexed and hissed within. He was finally accepting Thranduil's invitation, allowing him to fuel an arousal within him that he would have liked to keep hidden. Curses on this creature, Erestor thought, although, he did not mean it. How long had the hours now been that Thranduil had kept him locked within his eyes?

This was far too dangerous a game for him to play. Retreat! Retreat, his heart pounded in his chest and his mind cried the words within. But he couldn't. He didn't want to leave Thranduil now.

"I would say then, that I have found defeat."

"Not defeat, Thranduil, but a draw. For your will is just as strong as mine."

Thranduil smiled, and his eyes seemed to glisten with the amusement of his words.

"Is that so, for I am in doubt. You are more clever than any I have met before. But does your strategy have its weakness?”

Weakness. Erestor wanted to laugh aloud, but instead he feigned restraint and control. He was unraveling inside, as he was now accepting the exciting feelings that came with his surrender. And of course, Thranduil was perceptive to the subtle shift in his thoughts. Closer he moved to Erestor, until his lips were just beside his ear.

“Is it only chess that excites you? Or could I interest you in something else?"

Erestor closed his eyes, drinking in the sultry voice that sounded like pure temptation to his mind.

"I do not think such a path would bring me satisfaction."

"Just one kiss then, and if I stir your heart not, I will simply walk away."

“And forfeit this game?” Erestor asked.

Thranduil only nodded in reply.

Erestor feared this action, for he doubted that he could resist this challenge. Was there not a yearning in his heart for those wicked lips to capture his? No. He knew where this would lead. A dead end path was little his idea of a road to venture down at all.

But the thoughts of never knowing what was being offered to him so freely moved strongly within his mind. There was no doubt within Erestor's mind that he wanted Thranduil. The game was solely in his control now.

Lingering trepidation pulled his hand to Thranduil’s form slowly, as if this gentle touch alone would cause him to fall forever under Thranduil's strong and magical spell. And Erestor knew that this was indeed true, for his heart calmed with a strange elation that he had never felt before. Hot it beat, faster and faster, pumping throughout his entire body a new and exciting arousal that he had never felt before.

Gently, like an exploration of something that was indeed divine, Erestor let his hands run over Thranduil's clothed chest, and then he let his fingers explore his silken hair. Finally he moved his fingers over the warm skin of his face, where finally a single finger ran along that mouth that had been taunting him all night.

Mine. Erestor now thought as he pulled Thranduil to him, gripping him tight before he planted a kiss to Thranduil's lips. And the kiss that was shared between them was beyond anything that Erestor had ever tasted before. It caused his heart to pound within his chest, while his lips tingled at the wonderful sensation of the kiss, and his length flamed more alive. After that kiss, Erestor knew that he could not walk away. He knew that this was his game to lose, and not Thranduil's game to win, and he wouldn't let Thranduil best him. He was stronger than Thranduil could ever be.

To Erestor's delight, no resistance came from Thranduil, as the other allowed him to take control of this new game that that they were playing. With Thranduil’s help he took off his tunic, and then his long fingers undid the lacing that held Thranduil's leggings together, and he slipped them down his long legs.

No words came to Erestor’s mind as he beheld Thranduil now, for he was simply beyond what he could comprehend. Lithe but deadly, cruel but kind, deceptive but warm, his enticing body called for Erestor to taste him. But Erestor hesitated as he took Thranduil in, for he had never beheld someone that was so stunning. And Thranduil’s hungry gaze pulled at him, and those green eyes commanded that he undress as well.

It was only when his clothes had been cast aside that Thranduil whispered into his ear. “You could have let me walk away, but here we are.”

“This is what I wanted, make no doubt of that.” Erestor breathed heavily and hungrily.

Beautiful. Erestor beheld Thranduil, whose once calm face was awash with intrigue, and his arousal was awakening with his own desire. And Erestor didn’t hesitate now, and he brushed his finger across the head of Thranduil's arousal. Erestor minded to keep that beautiful face within his sight, for he wanted to see Thranduil surrender to him, as he began to stroke the firm and hot flesh.

But all too soon Thranduil broke free from Erestor.

“Would it not be me this night that brings you pleasure?” Thranduil moved his lips against Erestor’s ear, whispering, luring Erestor to his complete control.

And Erestor watched as Thranduil gave him a smirk before he motioned for him to lay back on the ground. Erestor was far too entranced to protest, so he did as Thranduil commanded, and he closed his eyes as Thranduil engulfed his heated sex deep within his mouth. With want and an almost urgency, Thranduil bobbed his head up and down, his silver tongue gliding across the shaft and over his sensitive cock-head.

Erestor's breath grew heavier, anticipation growing with each stroke that Thranduil’s wicked tongue and hands painted across his body. A heat rolled through Erestor, and his cheeks flushed more with his growing arousal. His eyes blurred with his fervor, and his hands clenched into fists, even as his mind accepted his surrender. He forced his eyes back open, and he stared into those emerald eyes. He saw that Thranduil seemed to gauge his every thought, as if the other could read exactly what spun within his mind.

Commanding, Erestor now thought of Thranduil, for even though he was an open book to Thranduil, to him, Thranduil was ever enigmatic. Thranduil seemed to watch him almost impassively, and his face was unreadable in its indifferent beauty. Thranduil seemed to peer directly into Erestor's soul, and he knew that Thranduil could feel his erratic heartbeat. And Erestor knew that Thranduil knew that he had surrendered. Erestor shuddered at just how easily Thranduil could dominate him like no other.

Erestor leaned his head back down, and he closed his eyes once more, as the sensation of Thranduil’s touch grew with more intensity over his body. And before he knew it, Thranduil was lowering himself onto him until he had completely impaled himself on Erestor’s long and aching cock.

Unreal, Erestor thought as Thranduil rolled his hips forward, and he wildly began thrusting upwards into Thranduil’s very tight and hot passage. The sensations that rippled through his body was more than Erestor could have ever imagined, and he chided himself for ever resisting what Thranduil had offered so freely to him.

Fervidly they lost themselves within this moment, as both became enraptured by the pleasures of their growing orgasm. It was like a blissful game of indulgences, so captivating and so overwhelming. And the only word that Erestor could form within his mind was bliss.

And as Erestor finally spilled his orgasm deep into Thranduil, not a single word could come into his mind, for the bursting of his emotions overwhelmed him. And Thranduil too had erupted within his hand, and Erestor could feel that proud creature tremble. It brought a sort of gratification to Erestor’s perception that he had caused the great Thranduil to shudder from his touch.

They lay beside each other, fully enthralled with the wonderment of their intimacy, as they both began to relax. So many words crashed within Erestor’s mind, but he could little articulate what it was that he wanted to say to Thranduil. Each emotion fluttered beyond what he could express, so he simply gazed into those deep green eyes.

Thranduil’s eyes told him that no words were needed now, and a simple touch expressed his adoration for him. It made Erestor’s heart swell, and in this moment, the only word that came into his mind was serenity, for Thranduil had brought some beauty into the dire world he knew.

 

/the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. I apologize for the mistakes. This story was inspired from a scene from my other story Liquid Diamonds, although it is not part of that story arc.


End file.
